


Пленный

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone thinks about sex, Interrogation, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Цикл The Darkness Rises: второй драббл





	Пленный

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл The Darkness Rises: второй драббл

В сознании Дэмерона — сплошная пошлая грязь, и чтобы пробиться к координатам, приходится изрядно в ней извозиться.

Кайло равнодушно просматривает его фантазии: в них Дэмерон трахается со светленькой лейтенанткой из Сопротивления, дает адмиралу Акбару, представляет, как его дерут штурмовики, которые и притащили в пыточную.

Последняя фантазия — как последний оплот, защищающий координаты. Кайло усмехается: в ней Дэмерон стоит перед ним на коленях, цепляется за ноги и вжимается лицом в пах. Слезно умоляет не убивать и обещает, что отсосет, даст, трахнет сам, как угодно удовлетворит Кайло.

Кайло наблюдает словно в ускоренной перемотке, как сам же и дерет Дэмерона несколько часов подряд, а потом обещает, что оставит себе в качестве секс-игрушки. В реальности голова Дэмерона прижата к пыточному креслу, а из уха течет струйка крови.

— А с виду такой примерный, — произносит вслух Кайло. — Ну и погань же у тебя в голове.

Однако увиденное чем-то ему нравится. Возможно, вольностью и безумным буйством фантазии; возможно, тем, что Дэмерон честен перед собой и принимает собственные желания, не пытаясь их скрыть от себя.

До карты осталось всего ничего, но сейчас Кайло хочет немного расслабиться. Поиграть с Дэмероном, как лот-кот с юрк-мышью.

— Я ведь могу исполнить все, что ты представлял, — говорит Кайло и вновь проворачивает фантазию в голове Дэмерона. Почти равнодушно наблюдает, как вгоняет член в растраханную дырку, как Дэмерон выгибается и стонет, умоляет двигаться быстрее и сильнее. Капли спермы стекают по его бедрам — в его фантазии это уже не первый раунд, и его задница заполнена семенем. — Мне это ничего не стоит.

— Иди к хаттовой матери, — хрипит Дэмерон.

— Ты же мечтаешь об этом.

— Сопротивление… не сдается.

Кайло пожимает плечами и прорывает последний блок.

Улыбается под шлемом.

Теперь он знает, где карта.


End file.
